bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Green family
The Green family is the titular Southern American family in Big City Greens. History The first Greens to settle the farmland that would grow to become Big City two centuries later were Jerome Green and his son Bixby. Their home was supposed to be a train stop, but the train kept going and threatened the Greens to sell their farm. However, Bixby decided to use his horse to sell their produce to the passengers as they traveled, thus saving them and their farm. Many years later, Jerome and Bixby's descendant, Archibald Green, got married and had a daughter named Metrona and an unnamed son. Archibald's wife wrestled five boars, thus completing the traditional "Green Family Rite of Passage" that was passed on for generations, and earning her the Green family name. Metrona grew up loving aviation and became a skilled pilot. One day, due to an aphid storm, Archibald nearly sold the farm, so Metrona collected ladybugs in her plane and spread them like a crop duster, thus saving the farm once again. Years later, Archibald's son got married and had a daughter named Alice. During a dry season, Alice's father was about to sell the farm, but Alice, with her quick thinking, managed to find water underneath and saved the farm. Sometime during her youth, Alice fought a bear, thus completing the Green Family Rite of Passage and earning her the Green family name. Years later, Alice got married and had a son named Bill. During his childhood, Bill tamed a hawk which nearly tore him in half and left a scar on his chest, thus completing the Green Family Rite of Passage and earning him the Green family name. Other than becoming a farmer, Bill dreamed of becoming a gymnast, so his mother trained him day and night until he became an accomplished gymnast and earned the nickname "Backflip Bill". However, right before competing professionally, he quit when his mother embarrassed him. He eventually became an accomplished farmer, and sometime during his youth, he got his own truck, the Kludge A114. Years later, Bill married a biker named Nancy. Sometime later, Nancy wrestled a wolverine, thus completing the Green Family Rite of Passage and earning her the Green family name. Sometime later, Bill and Nancy went on their honeymoon. They later welcomed their daughter Tilly into the world. Two years later, they had a son named Cricket. Nancy and Bill divorced some time before the series began. Eventually the Greens lost their country farm and moved to Big City to live with Alice in the original Green House there. Some time later, Cricket wrestled Gramma and won, completing the Green Family Rite of Passage. Rite of Passage The family is known for having its special "Green Family Rite of Passage", to prove a member is worthy of the Green family name. Once a recent member of the family comes of age, they must use a specific day to take on the Green family rite of passage to prove they're a Green. To do this, they must search around their current residence for one of the toughest critters around (or any human they deem as "tough"). They then must wrestle the animal, and pin it down for three seconds. If they manage to do this before the sun goes down, they officially become a Green. If not, they won't be a Green anymore and will have to change their last name and live somewhere else. To complete the rite of passage properly, the animal wrestled must be considered a "real-life monster". Harmless critters don't count. The fight must also be real and should actually occur. Once the relative completes the rite of passage, they get a special patch sewn onto the Green family triumph quilt, which shows a picture of them with whatever animal they fought. The known relatives and the animals they wrestled: * Alice Green: A bear * Bill Green: A hawk * Nancy Green: A wolverine * Tilly Green: A horse (She named him "Frederico") * Cricket Green: Alice 63F74D98-69ED-45E7-AF14-F99FEA195C89.jpeg|Various Green relatives fighting the respective animals they fought Quilt patch of Tilly fighting a horse.png|Tilly vs. a horse 8C1B22F4-7DA7-4848-84FE-20B85BAD839C.jpeg|Bill vs. a hawk 46C6FBD9-03E5-4C9D-AD5B-F8367982901E.jpeg|Alice vs. a bear Cricket recieves his quilt patch.png|Cricket vs. Alice Members * Jerome Green * Bixby Green * Archibald Green * Metrona Green * Ernest Green * Alice Green * Bill Green * Nancy Green (divorced) * Tilly Green * Cricket Green Trivia * Six family members have names that have a short I sound somewhere in them. * Cricket's rite of passage occurred on the second Wednesday of an unknown month. Category:Green family Category:A-Z Category:G Category:Main Characters